cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fadil Mahd
Fadil, better known as "And My Fornax" on the boards, is a friendly young drell with a somewhat sad disposition. He registered on the boards shortly after their formation, and although he's taken several breaks since, he always seems to come back around - for better or for worse. }}And My Fornax |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell. |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }28. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }September 4th, 2162. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } NGO Grant Writer. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Citadel. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Brown. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }5'10". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Lean; a bit on the skinny side. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }Hearth and Home, a NGO organization that provides temporary residence to refugees from the Reaper War. |} A Closer Look Although he used to have a much fuller figure, Fadil has grown rather thin as of late. He has bright, yellow scales that are accented by muted browns and grays, which have earned him the nickname of "Banana" over the years (and many variants of such). Standing at an average height and with an unassuming posture, Fadil, were it not for the rarity of his species, would be easy to miss in a crowd. During the Reaper War, Fadil was crushed under a large piece of rubble and lost his left leg from the knee down. Too poor to afford a cloned replacement, he now has a prosthetic that he uses to get by. Biography Fadil was born to a loving couple in the Compact on Kahje. He lived a relatively unassuming life, going to school, making friends, and experiencing all the highs and lows of growing up. As he grew older, he became more and more interested by literature, and eventually started a part-time career as a romance novelist while simultaneously working in accounting. When he turned twenty-two, he moved away from Kahje and onto the Citadel, where he found work as an executive assistant to an elcor named Zoftan. There, he worked for the next five years, until the outbreak of the Reaper War - at which point he took it upon himself to go to Earth to help relief efforts for Terran natives. He stayed there throughout the war, lost his leg in the process, and would have happily remained had Hearth and Home, the NGO he was working for, not decided to send him back to the Citadel to help negotiate grants for their organization. Having re-settled on the Citadel, he was more or less left adrift, trying to find his place in life aboard a station he once called home. Trivia Fadil loves books, but doesn't necessarily read a lot; he more or less collects books because they're a novelty. He has a tendency toward nervous tics - he rubs his birthmark, folds his hands in front of his face, or adjusts his clothes. His user name on CDN, "And My Fornax", is apparently a reference to a joke from Scraping Scales. Connections * Albert Lowell - A close friend of Fadil's. They met before the Reaper War, and although they had a falling out at one point, have recently renewed contact. * Cerastes - In 2180, Fadil had the misfortune of coming across Cerastes, who shot him in the left pectoral by mistake. * Cihro'Lanna vas Stasmin - Fadil met Cihro by accident during a literal run-in aboard the Citadel. Since then, the two have become fast friends. * Gatrinex Arthutan - Now deceased, Gat was a friend of Fadil's before his passing in the Reaper War. * Zoftan - An ex-coworker and close friend of Fadil's, he hasn't spoken to Zoftan since the start of the Reaper War. Threads Gin and Juice: Drinking with Gatrinex Arthutan. CDN Recognition: Aftermath of the above. Aliens Can Party Too!: A CDN Christmas party at Fadil's place! What will be remembered in later years as the infamous party. Top Ten Most Interesting Ways I've Been Hit On In 2185 The Walk of Shame: Fadil is drunk, and has a very unusual, elcor-heavy (no pun intended) journey. I FEEL THE NEED, THE NEED FOR SPEED: Fadil bumps into Gatrinex, and the two go for a ride in Gat's ship. Inevitably, things go wrong. And One Morning, I Just Ran Away: Fadil meets up with Albert Lowell again; among other things they discuss the recent trip with Gat. Drell Are Very Smooth: Fadil hosts a drell get-together for CDN's desert lizards. Bad Boys, Bad Boys: Fadil... in a holding cell? Reaper War Are You Alive?: A short and urgent question directed to Lowell, Gat and Zoftan. Answer? Two out of three. Post-War Anyone Wanna Drink on the Cit?: Fadil asks who is still around and whether anyone is interested in meeting up. The Best Kind of Medicine: Fadil meets Baram Har-Rok at an Illium bar. Diplomatic Rhapsody: Meeting up with Albert Lowell. Should've Got A Tom-Tom: Literally bumping into Cihro. Citadel CDN Convention?: Fadil suggests another get-together. Leading to... Back From the Dead: A night out with CDN fellows at Aphin's Place. New Forum Game: Fadil discovers that he is a monster. I Have A Kid: Fadil discovers that he's the father of a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Forum Dwellers